His Toughest Challenge Yet
by neonquincy1217
Summary: Kyogoku Makoto comes face-to-face with the toughest challenge of his life: getting a certain Suzuki to agree to a certain arrangement. Written for Poirot Cafe's Short Story Contest #7: Pride. MakoSono, feat. Suzuki Tomoko.
**A/N:** Hehe, hey guys! Quincy here for another oneshot. This time, it's my first writing Suzuki Tomoko, but I hope I've written her spot-on. It's Kyogoku Makoto's confrontation with his would-be mother-in-law~

Enjoy! :D

* * *

 **His Toughest Challenge Yet**

Kyogoku Makoto comes face-to-face with the toughest challenge of his life: getting a certain Suzuki to agree to a certain arrangement. Written for Poirot Cafe's Short Story Contest #7: Pride.

* * *

By visiting the Suzuki manor unannounced, with the intention of asking for Sonoko's hand in marriage, Kyogoku Makoto assumed the worst: bodyguards armed with pistols, Samizu Kichiemon-designed traps and Suzuki Tomoko… _especially_ Suzuki Tomoko.

When he stood by the gates, however, he realized he only got one item correctly out of the three… and out of those three, it was Suzuki Tomoko… _just_ Suzuki Tomoko.

The absence of her husband, Shiro, whom Makoto prayed would be there to keep her wife from going berserk, is not a good thing when you want to give your best impression.

And now he finds himself alone in a room with probably the strictest (and scariest) Suzuki family member.

"I'm dating your daughter, Suzuki Sonoko, with marriage in mind," said he, once they settled down on the couch, face-to-face, with cups of tea.

"I'd like to… with your permission… make her… my wife?" he tried again when Tomoko made no sign of any response. This time Tomoko, prim and proper as she is, only took a sip from her cup and placed it back down.

The meek Makoto tried the third time, bracing himself for the foulest reactions.

"I should like to ask for your blessings," the boy concluded, eyes now fixed on the elder.

"And?" she began, leaning back against the couch, arms crossed together on her chest, "What do you have that she doesn't? More importantly, what can _you_ provide her as her betrothed?"

Makoto bit his lip, not so much because he doesn't know the answer to it, but rather he doesn't know which answer would win the woman's favor.

Seeing as Makoto was nowhere near answering, smug-faced Tomoko asked again.

"What can _you_ provide us?"

Now here's where he got so tensed he can barely keep his mind clear. It was his fault for overlooking this possible scenario: a one-on-one with the woman who disapproves his relationship with Sonoko, _and_ questions his ability to lead a company. By asking Sonoko-san's hand in marriage he's also applying for the position of Suzuki Corporation's future owner. And under the watchful eagle's eye of Lady Suzuki, this is probably the most nerve-wrecking job interview he's ever been in.

The 21-year-old karate-do can only look down on his tea. Clearly, the sadist wanted nothing more than to torment her daughter's lover!

 _An heir, for one,_ he was tempted to say, but he knew better than to tick Tomoko-sama even further.

With furrowed brows, Tomoko narrowed her eyes at the younger one and uttered, "Makoto-kun, we've come to an agreement a while back about how I stand with you and Sonoko's relationship. Up until now I still think she deserves someone far better than you. You're of different leagues, for one. You both run on… say, 'different social circles.' If I grant your request, rather than you coming into our family registry to take over the corporation, she might come into yours and help you with your family business, correct?"

"I… guess that's possible," the dark-skinned man agreed, but was rudely and abruptly cut off with a bang on the table. The next thing he knew, Suzuki Tomoko was towering over him, light blue eyes piercing through his defenses.

" _Then_ _WHAT_ makes you think you can come here, in my house, unannounced, _and ask for her hand in marriage_?" shouted the older one, and it took all his will to keep Kyogoku Makoto, now once again shoved to the corner by his girlfriend's mother, from flinching.

And perhaps, it was the very same force keeping him grounded that made the Prince of Kicks say the words that made the prideful Suzuki think twice about the arrangement.

"I love her…" said he, nervous eyes never breaking contact, just so to give her the message that he is wholly committed to giving the youngest Suzuki a chance for genuine happiness.

"And-and if that's not enough to make you say yes, then…" Makoto paused to take a deep breath. To hell with swallowing his pride; he decides he's going to say what's on his mind anyway, "Honestly, I don't care whose family registry both of us end up in. We'll start our own if need be. It's just…"

He gulped, trying to force his words out as he once again steeled his nerves.

"Tomoko-jousan, I…" he stuttered. Makoto, with pale fists clenched on both knees, heaved another sigh. For a second he closed his eyes, and then continued, now with resolute flaming in his gray orbs.

"With all due respect, I believe your daughter is more than capable to think for herself. If she wants to take my family name I don't see why she shouldn't. If, by off-chance you give me your blessings and she marries into our family, then… I'm sorry, but I guess you have to find your successor somewhere else."

Tomoko, utterly speechless, was left slack-jawed from the younger boy's words.

"I know you're worried," he continued, "and as her mother you're only thinking of what's best for her. I don't have much, but I give you my word, Tomoko-jousan. I'll continue to treasure her and give her the love she deserves."

Knowing when she's defeated, Tomoko settled back down, finished her tea in one straight gulp and asked, "Does… Sonoko know about you being here?"

"No ma'am, she doesn't. I was planning to surprise her."

With that, Makoto curved an uncharacteristic smile and pulled out what appeared to be a black velvet ring box. "I won't be in the country for long so I was planning on proposing right after you grant my request."

"Hmph, and what makes you think I'd grant it?"

"I don't," and in fear of sounding informal, he quickly added, "Ma'am. Truly."

The smile on Makoto's features couldn't have been wider to the thought of a certain short-haired girl stomping into the room to protest on her mother's ridiculous attempt of forcing her to keep the Suzuki name. With the thought came the words he forced to keep in, " _Although I doubt she won't stop you, Good Madam."_

"What if she says no?" Tomoko challenged, to which Makoto replied quickly, "I highly doubt it."

A staring game ensued between them, until the older one sighed in defeat and announced, "Fine, request granted."

Makoto's face lit up like the brightest neon light. "Really?"

Tomoko glared and said, "You better make sure to treat her right, or else I'm taking her back, you got that?"

A fair warning, thought Makoto. He gave Suzuki one last bow and dashed off the room to get his surprise ready.

"Yes! Thank you very much!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Mmmm, I'm not quite happy with the ending, but I still hope you guys enjoyed it. Til next time~

Status update with my multichaps... Almost done with IMHA's next chapter and I'm in the process of knitting bits by bits of both WTYN's chapter 2 and KYPI's chapter 1. Hope you hang on til then. Stay awesome, awesome people~ ^_^v


End file.
